


Gakuto, Romin, and the Geek on Wry

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Anime, Bad Ideas, Boys Being Boys, Comedy, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, For Science!, Humor, Light-Hearted, Love Stories, M/M, Machines, Marvel References, Oblivious, Pre-Slash, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, Secrets, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Mishandling of Ohdo Yuga’s gravity-altering Road creates a sticky situation.
Relationships: Ohdo Yuga/Sogetsu Gakuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Gakuto, Romin, and the Geek on Wry

Gakuto, Romin, and the Geek on Wry

Author’s Note: Since this is the most popular _SEVENS_ pairing, I thought I’d give writing it a try. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Yuga x Gakuto.

Summary:

Mishandling of Ohdo Yuga’s gravity-altering Road creates a sticky situation.

* * *

“This happened how?”

When Gakuto came around with juice, Rook was plastered to Yuga from behind and couldn’t free himself. Yuga was attempting to force the taller’s arms apart from the front, but Rook’s hands would wind up (quite literally) around him again the minute he succeeded.

“It’s the Road I built…” the frustrated fabricator explained. “It bombards an object of the user’s choosing with gravity-altering particles. I had hoped to use it on my wrench so it would slide over to me on its own because I keep misplacing it, but Rook blasted himself with my Road before I calibrated it.”

“I’ll, hmm, find a crowbar or something to separate you! Don’t go anywhere!”

“That’s the problem!” Rook broke loose in the moment of incredulity, only for his arms to snap back together.

Romin arrived as Gakuto rushed out, treated to a geek on wry sandwich.

“It’s the Road Yuga built,” Rook gave the explanation this time. “To recall his wrench.”

No, that wasn’t it. She squinted Yuga dead in the face, confusing Rook.

“A Road for ‘attracting’ Gakuto?”

Yuga touched his hair guiltily. “Hah hah hah! You’re becoming as perceptive as I am, Romin!”


End file.
